A third Hank and Kronner Love Story
by 2008wingedWheel
Summary: this is the third story of my "Hank and Kronner Love Story" series. READ THE FIRST TWO FIRST! Niklas decides that his parents should finally meet Hank, his boyfriend. What happens when his younger brother, Staf, gets jealous!
1. Welcome back!

Niklas couldn't help the smile as he made his way to the front steps of Joe Louis Arena. It'd been almost two months since he'd played and today was (hopefully) going to be his first game back. He knew he was practicing today, which was a start. The smile grew when he saw Hank, his lover, friend and teammate, sitting on the first step. "Hank", he yelled. Hank looked up and his eyes lit up when he saw his teammate. "KRONNER!" He got up off the step and raced towards his lover. Niklas was smiling; he'd missed playing hockey and he'd missed being with Hank in the locker room. Hank jumped into his arms and buried his face in his shoulder. "I missed you, big guy", Hank muttered. Niklas smiled and pulled away from his friend. He grabbed Hank's face and pressed his lips hard onto his. "I missed doing that", he said. Hank laughed and reached up to brush the hair from his lover's face. "The team's glad you're back. We need you out there". Niklas traced Hank's cheekbone, feeling a tingling run up his arm. "What about you? Are you glad I'm back", he asked. Hank rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. I missed my little Kronwaller out there. I missed having you by my side and us giving each other crap and playing pranks on the guys. I missed you more than you know", he replied. Niklas laughed and ran his hand down Hank's arm before he grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you", he said in a whisper. Hank smiled. "I love you too, buddy. I love you so much". He grabbed Kronner's face and pulled it down to his, kissing his teammate. "Come on, big guy. Let's go to the locker room", he said, grabbing his friend's hand. He'd barely taken a step forward when he felt himself being pulled back. "Nope. Not until I give you your present", Niklas said. Hank frowned at him, confused. "Why are you giving me a present", he asked. Niklas smiled. "Because I love you and I can", he replied. Hank shook his head. "Fair enough". Niklas reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He grabbed Hank's wrist and put the watch-that was the present-on. Hank looked at it for a minute before rolling his eyes back up at his lover. "You're spoiling me", he said. Niklas pulled Hank close to him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the top of Hank's head before running his fingers over the soft beard, the beard he saw every year but never got tired of. "I love you, Hank. That's why I spoil you: you deserve it", he explained. Hank chuckled. "I love you more, my little Kronwaller." Niklas blushed. "Okay, NOW we can go to the locker room", he said. Hank laughed and pulled on his teammate's hand. "Come on, Kronner. It's been way too long since you've seen the locker room", he said.

Niklas smiled and eagerly followed his teammate. When they got to the locker room, they were the only ones there. "Some of them are on the ice already. It's optional practice today", Hank explained. He felt a tingle run down his spine when he felt arms around his waist and Niklas's warm breath against his ear. "I love you", Niklas whispered. Hank smiled. His friend must've said that five times in the last fifteen minutes, but he'd never get tired of hearing it. "I love you too, Kronner", he said. He felt lips press against his cheek and felt a tight squeeze around his middle. "Kronner, we've gotta get ready for practice", he said, shaking his head at his younger teammate. "But I wanted to cuddle with you", Niklas whined. Hank turned in his friend's arms and traced over his cheekbone. "You can cuddle with me when practice is over", he said gently. Niklas pouted. "But I missed you". Hank smiled, finding Niklas's pout quite adorable. "I missed you too, bud. I missed you more than anything. But we need to practice. I promise you can cuddle with me as much as you want afterwards". Niklas nodded and gave Hank one last kiss before going to his locker. "I can't wait to see the guys again". Hank raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure they're happy to see you", he replied.

"Kronner, stop! I didn't lie down on the couch just to have you tickle me", Hank complained as his face turned red from laughter. They were at Hank's house to spend time together. Niklas smiled and brushed his hand across Hank's cheek. "I'll stop", he said with a laugh. Hank ran his fingers over Niklas's beard before kissing him hard on the lips. "Payback", he muttered before shoving Niklas hard in the chest. Niklas stared at him and then his eyes widened when he saw his phone in Hank's hand. "What the… you little brat! Give me back my phone", he said. Hank smirked and shook his head. "Nope. You've got to earn it back", he said before he took off running. Niklas was stunned for a minute before he took off after him.

After chasing him a while, Niklas hid behind the couch. Hank ran past and Niklas got up and tackled him to the floor. He turned Hank around so that the older Swede was lying on his back, brown eyes meeting his own. "My phone, Hank. Can I have it back", he asked. Hank nodded and shoved Niklas off of him. He reached into his back pocket and froze, feeling the phone's cracked screen underneath his fingers. His eyes filled with tears and he turned his head away, not wanting his lover to see him cry. "Hank? What's wrong", Niklas asked, concern etched on his face. Hank didn't answer and he soon felt Niklas's hand on his cheek. "Hank, talk to me. What's wrong", he asked again. Hank swallowed and pulled Niklas's phone from his pocket. "I think I cracked your phone screen, Nicky", he whispered, handing his friend the phone. Niklas looked over the screen for a few minutes before glancing back up at Hank. "I can get a new one, Hank. No big deal". Hank chewed his lip. "But Nicky, that was your Christmas present two years ago". Niklas pulled his lover close and placed both hands on his face, his thumbs brushing away Hank's tears. "Hank, it's okay. Don't cry over it, it's just a stupid phone. I love you", he said, his voice soft. "I love you too, Nicky", Hank replied, reaching up to press his lips to his lover's. Niklas deepened the kiss before he pulled away. "Let's go play _NHL 12_", he said. Hank grinned and started to run back into the family room. "You're gonna lose", he called over his shoulder. Niklas laughed and shook his head, loving Hank even more for little moments like that. "Oh, you don't even know the tricks I've got to beating you, mister", he said under his breath.


	2. that first meeting

Hank squirmed under Mrs. Kronwall's hard look. He was in the bedroom with Niklas's parents as they had asked for a private conversation with him. Niklas was in the kitchen with his brother, playing music which even from back here Hank could hear. "So you're telling me you're dating my son, which makes him **_GAY_**", she asked. Hank nodded. "He's never been interested in men before. All through high-school he dated women. And now you, a big-shot hockey player as well as his captain, are dating him?! You're just taking advantage of him, treating him like some prize you get after a game", she continued, her voice holding a hard edge. Hank bit his lip hard to keep the tears from coming. The low feeling he hadn't felt since Perry was working its way back. Mr. Kronwall placed a hand on his wife's arm. "Lily, calm down. If Niklas is happy- "Yes, happy WITH ANOTHER MAN! Nicky's just his sex slave, he really doesn't love him. And you (she turned back to Hank) can get out of my house right now and leave my son alone". Hank got up from the bed and walked out, slamming the door behind him. He came back into the kitchen and saw Niklas's soft smile, but he simply shook his head and went to the door.

He picked up his bag and walked out, tears burning in his eyes. What had he done to get treated like this? First Perry, now Niklas's mom. He felt his heart breaking in two and the thought of Niklas made him sadder. "Hank! HENRIK!" Hank swirled around to see Niklas running towards him, his blue eyes full of worry. "Where do you think you're going", he asked, rubbing his lover's arm. "I'm leaving, Nicky. Your mom hates me". He told Niklas the words she'd said. "WHAT?! You not loving me? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard", Niklas growled. Hank shrugged. "I still have to leave, Nicky. I'm tearing you and your family apart. I'm not worth that". Niklas stared at him. "Hank, are you really that stupid? You're **_everything _**to me. You're my whole damn world, Hank. What do you think leaving's going to do to me? It's gonna tear me apart; my heart will shatter into a million pieces. I love you, Hank, and if loving you means not being in contact with my mom, so be it. I'm not letting you go". Hank shuttered and he wrapped his arms around Niklas, head buried in his chest. "I won't leave", he said. Niklas breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now come on, dinner's almost ready". They raced back up to the house, Niklas winning but only because Hank had his bag slung over his shoulder. "I hate you", Hank muttered. Niklas laughed and gave Hank's ass a smack. "No, you don't. You love me, Hank".

Hank shook his head and walked into the kitchen holding Niklas' hand, ignoring the dirty glare Mrs. Kronwall gave him. "I thought I told you to stay out", she snapped. "He's staying, mom. I love him and he loves me and that's enough. So be nice to him". He rubbed his thumb over Hank's ring finger and the older Swede felt the familiar tingle in his arm and felt his stomach flip-flop. He looked over and saw Niklas giving him that sweet, loving smile. He blushed and turned his head away, the tingling in his arm growing as Niklas rubbed his thumb across the back of his hand. "Henrik?" Hank looked up to see Mrs. Kronwall with a remorseful look on her face. "I'm sorry for my words earlier. I guess I was just really surprised". Hank gave her a smile. "It's okay. No permanent harm done. And I'm sorry for slamming the door. It's just… I've been going through a lot lately", he said, his voice dropping to a whisper as the tears filled his eyes. He felt a tight squeeze on his hand and a flicker of a smile appeared on his face. "I know I just met you, but did you have any bad relationships in your life?" Hank glanced up, wondering how to answer this question. "Yes and no. I've had break-ups before, but not really relationships. There is something in my past that you should know about. I hope this doesn't change how you think of me". He felt a thumb brush across the back of his hand and again felt a tingle run up his arm. Taking a deep breath, he explained what happened between him and Perry. He had stopped a few times when he got overwhelmed by memories and only the tight squeeze of Niklas's hand on his made him keep going. When he finished, there was a silence. "Oh, sweetie, that's awful! No wonder you bit your lip when I accused you of taking advantage of Nicky. If I had known about this, I never would've said that to you", Mrs. Kronwall said. Hank's brown eyes locked with hers. "You didn't know, Mrs. Kronwall. It's okay, you were just surprised". Mrs. Kronwall laughed. "Call me Lily. That's my husband, Brian. And wow, you are very polite". "It's one of my many talents", Hank said. Brian and Staf-Niklas's younger brother-laughed. "And so is blushing, breaking phones, running away, scoring and being lazy", Niklas whispered. Hank glared at his lover and smacked his arm hard. "LILY! Tell your son to stop being a jerk". Lily sent Niklas a glare out of the corner of her eye. "Be nice to your boyfriend, Niklas", she said. Niklas blushed as Hank gave him a triumphant smirk. "That's what you get when your mom loves me more than you". Niklas pouted. "She does not". Hank laughed and gently ran his fingertips over Niklas's hand. "Of course she does. But I love you more", he said, gazing into his boyfriend's blue eyes.

Niklas shivered and felt "electricity" run through his body as Hank rubbed his hand. He loved it when Hank did this; he loved Hank treating him like he was someone special. "Hank, how much do you love my brother", Staf asked, leaning against the counter. Hank smiled and started rubbing Niklas's pointer finger. "More than he knows. My love for him is three sizes bigger than the world", he replied. Niklas felt his heart melting and glanced down to where Hank's hand rested on top of his, his thumb still moving across his fingers. He glanced up to see Hank leaning back against the chair, a giant smile on his face and a light in his eyes as he laughed. He shook his head. How Hank did this to him, how Hank caused tingles to run through his body, he'd never know. All he knew was that he loved Hank and wouldn't want to be with anyone else. "STAFFAN! DO NOT ASK HIM THAT QUESTION". Niklas pulled out of his world and looked up to see his boyfriend with a bright red face and tears in his eyes. He turned to glare at his brother. "What did you do, Staf", he asked. Lily shook her head. "Asked him how many times he's 'rolled in the hay' with you". "Staffan! You should know better than to ask him that", Niklas scolded. Staffan blushed. "I thought he would've been over that by now. You guys have been dating for a while", he pointed out. A cry came from Hank's lips and Niklas squeezed his hand hard. "That happened to him for two years, Staf. Two whole years! You think he's gonna get over it in eight months?" Staffan bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Hank. I wasn't thinking". Hank wiped away his tears. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I totally overreacted to what you said. I should be over it by now". Niklas's mouth fell open. Hank was blaming himself for what had just happened? Was he crazy? "Hank, are you kidding me? You're blaming yourself for this? You just said that Perry had raped you for the last two years and Staf asks you about 'rolling in the hay' when he should know better than that! You can't blame yourself for reacting the way you did", he said. Hank shook his head. "Nicky, it's been a while since he last did that to me. Hell, he's in jail! He's gonna have a hard time escaping from prison, you know that. I can't let that take over my life, even if I'm not ready for that yet". Niklas brushed his thumb across Hank's fingers, the soft skin making him shiver. "Hank, you're not letting it take over your life. If you're not ready for that, fine. That's your choice and I'm willing to stand by it. I'd be happy if we never even did that. I didn't really want this to be a sex-relationship. I want this to be a relationship where neither of us gets hurt, we do fun things together, and we're both happy. If you're happy, I'm happy. I love you, Hank". Lily's eyes filled with tears and Brian and Staf both smiled. "I love you too, Nicky", Hank whispered, giving his younger teammate a smile. "I can see both of you boys are happy. Congrats, Nicky, you've found your soul mate", Brian said. Niklas gave his boyfriend's hand a squeeze and Hank just smiled. "Thank you, sir, for agreeing to this". Brian laughed. "Just call me Brian. And besides, if you make my son happy, I'm all for it". Staffan pouted. "Why couldn't you pick someone younger than me, Nicky? He's gonna tease me like a little brother", he whined. "Because you need more teasing". "You're evil". "I know. And that's why I'm your favorite brother". "You're my only brother, smart ass". Niklas smirked. "Excuse me? Hank is your brother now". Staffan nodded. "Sorry, Hank". Hank shrugged and shook his head. "You're not sorry. You're just saying that so your brother doesn't beat you up". Staffan's eyes widened. "MOOOMMM! Hank's teasing me". "Hank, please stop teasing my boy", Lily playfully scolded, hands on her hips. Hank gave her a smile. "I'll stop just because you were kind enough to give birth to my boyfriend. And for that, I thank you". Lily laughed and reached over to pat Hank's arm. "You're welcome".


	3. Accused!

It was around 2:30 in the morning that Hank woke up suddenly. This happened to him quite a lot and he laughed silently to himself as he rolled out of the blowup bed, trying not to wake up Niklas who was sleeping not ten feet away from him on the couch. He tiptoed up the stairs and wandered into the kitchen. There he found Staf sitting at one of the bar stools. The younger Swede turned and he glared at Hank. "You liar", he hissed. Hank stared at him, scared. "What did I do", he asked. "You're cheating on my brother". Hank's jaw dropped. "I would never do such a thing! I'd never ever cheat on Nicky. I love him far more than anything". Staf smirked. "Then how do you explain this", he asked, slapping Hank's phone into his hand. He saw a whole bunch of texts from his third ex-girlfriend's number. They had come from 1-2 this morning. "We broke up a long time ago. I have no idea how she got my number". Staf stood up and crossed his arms. "I still think you're a liar. In fact, I know you're lying. You were texting someone on your phone earlier". Hank rolled his eyes. "That was my best friend, dumbass. Pavel knows Nicky and I are together and he was texting me to see how I was doing". He took a step back and glared at Staf. "If he's your best friend, then why did you make the heart-shaped symbol on your phone when you were texting him?" Hank bit his lip and clenched his fist. "He's like my brother. I've known him for a very long time and it's a joke that we do. Nicky knows that we do it and he doesn't care, he thinks it's funny. Any more stupid questions?" He knew the younger Swede was mad, but he wasn't expecting the punch to his jaw. "Get your stuff out right now".

Glaring at Staf, Hank made his way back downstairs. His eyes burned with tears. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. Lily approved of him right after the harsh words she'd said to him, but now Niklas's younger brother was going after him? He sank onto his knees near the bed, tears running down his cheeks. His jaw hurt badly and his whole head pounded. "Hank? What's wrong", Niklas's sleepy voice asked. Hank swallowed back the tears. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep", he said, his voice soft. Seconds later, he felt arms around his waist. "Hank, it's not nothing. What's wrong", Niklas asked, his lips pressed against Hank's ear. Hank sighed. "Come into the bathroom and I'll show you". Niklas followed his boyfriend into the bathroom and waited patiently for Hank to turn. His eyes widened and a gasp came out of his mouth as he looked over the giant bruise that covered nearly half of Hank's cheek. "Who did this", he asked, eyes narrowing. Hank bit his lip. "Staf", he whispered. "WHAT?! My **_brother _**did this? Why?" Hank's hands started to shake and Niklas grabbed them and held them gently in his. "He thought I was cheating on you. Apparently this morning, from one to two, I got texts from my old girlfriend. I have no idea how she got my number, but she did. Then he said he saw me texting someone earlier and I told him it was Pav checking on me and he asked me why I was sending heart-shaped symbols in my texts and I said that it was a joke between Pavel and I and that you think it's funny. He got mad and punched me and told me to get my stuff out". He lowered his head, not wanting to see the anger or disappointment in his boyfriend's eyes. "Let's go get some ice on the bruise, Hank". Hank met his boyfriend's eyes and saw anger and love in them. "But Staf might be- "I don't care. Your cheek is swelling and I'll be damned if that brother of mine is going to stop you from getting ice on a bruise". Niklas tugged Hank's hand and together they walked upstairs. Staf was indeed still sitting there and he looked up the instant they came in. "How ya feeling, cheater", he asked, smirking at Hank. Niklas gave his brother a glare as he walked to the freezer. "Don't call him that. And don't **_EVER _**hit him again. I'm very disappointed in you, Staf", he said, tossing Hank a bag of ice. Hank placed it on his cheek and cringed at how cold it was. "Nicky, he was about to cheat on you! How do you expect me not to hit him?" Niklas rolled his eyes and walked up behind Hank. "Because I know he wouldn't do that. But it doesn't matter. You bruised his face and that's not what I expect from you. From now on, you respect him or else you will be in big trouble. Do you understand?" He grabbed Hank's hand and led him back downstairs, ignoring the stunned look on his brother's face.


	4. it happened one night

It was a week and a half later that Hank was home alone with Staf. Niklas had gone to visit some of his old school friends and Lily and Brian were out on a date. Hank was sitting crisscross applesauce on the blowup bed texting Pavel when Staf came in. "Texting Nicky", Staf asked. Hank shook his head. "No, I'm texting Pavel. What's up?" Staf sat on the bed next to him. "Why? Why are you with my brother instead of me? I've liked you since I first met you two years ago". Hank froze. "Liked me? Staf, how is that possible? You're like the little brother I never had". Staf shook his head. "Yes, I know you're treating me that way. But I like you, Hank. I want you to look at me the way you look at my brother. I want you to do the loving thumb rub across my hand and I want you to say you love me". Hank couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Really? If you liked me, then why did you punch me last week", he demanded, his fingers gently touching the bruise on his face. "I had to act like a brother, Hank. I may be younger than he is, but that doesn't mean I can't look out for him. But I do like you, Hank, hell I love you. I want you to be mine". Hank moved away from Staf, unable to believe what he was hearing. "No, Staf. I'm with your brother and I'm sure as heck not going to cheat on him. I love him way too much to do that. Sorry, you'll have to find someone else". A light came into Staf's eyes, a vicious light, one that scared Hank. "Could I show you?" Hank shook his head. "No, Staf. That's not the relationship I'm looking for nor is it the one I want. The relationship I have with your brother is good enough for me." Staf's eyes grew cold. "I want you, Hank. I want you so badly it hurts. Come on, give up my brother." "NO, Staf. I gave my answer already. Leave me alone". A hard, dangerous look came into Staf's eyes, one that had fear crawling up Hank's spine, the look Perry used to give him. "I will have you, Hank. I want you, I need you. Get over here, Hank".

He reached for Hank's arm but the older Swede moved out of the way and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He heard the lock rattle and a shiver ran up his spine. "Unlock that damn door, Henrik". Staf continued yelling threats through the door and Hank's fear grew worse. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Niklas's number, hoping he'd answer. _"Hi, Hank! Do you miss me?" _"More than anything. Listen, you need to come home now. I'm scared". _"Scared of what? Hank, what's going on?" _Hank heard a number of curses outside and bit his lip. "Your brother. He told me he's liked me ever since he met me. I said that he's like my little brother and he knows that but he wants me badly. I said no several times and then his eyes got that light in them that… that Perry used to get when, you know. He's threating me now. I need you home like soon". Suddenly, he heard a thud and then another thud seconds later. "HE'S TRYING TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN! He's trying to get in! Please come home", Hank whispered, fear in his voice and tears in his eyes. _"I'm running out the door right now, Hank. I'm on my way. Be strong. I love you". _ "I love you too. Hurry". He hung up and leaned his head back against the wall. He didn't want the fear to return that he'd felt before, but it had and his heart pounded hard in his chest. "I'm breaking down this door, Hank! You won't be able to escape me". Hank shivered, not understanding why this was even happening to him. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying to stop the tears.

It seemed only minutes later that he heard yelling and bone against bone. Then the door was unlocked and Niklas stood in the doorway. "Nicky", Hank whispered. His boyfriend moved across the room and knelt in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Hank, I'm so glad you're okay", he whispered, his hand running through the back of Hank's hair. Hank just cuddled into his chest and relaxed his shoulders. They stayed that way for several minutes before Niklas pulled away. "Come on. Mom and dad want to see you". The two made their way to the basement couch and found Staf, Lily, and Brian. Lily looked up and relaxed when she saw Hank. "Are you okay", she asked. "I'm fine. Your son just scared the crap out of me". Brian and Lily glared at their youngest son. Staf shook his head and looked back up at Hank. A smirk made it's way to his face and Hank backed up a few steps behind Niklas. "Aww, are you scared of me now", Staf asked, mocking Hank. Hank blushed and Niklas grabbed his hand, his thumb stroking Hank's ring finger. "Shut up, Staf. You've caused him more than enough trouble. Get out of this room right now. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night", Niklas growled. Staf left the room and then Lily and Brian stood up. "We'll leave you alone for tonight", Brian said. He patted Hank's shoulder before leaving. "Hank, I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was going to do that", Lily said. Hank smiled. "It's not your fault. But at least you raised one good son". Lily smiled and bid them good-night before she also left.

"Nicky, I'm really sorry. You were supposed to have a good time with your friends tonight. I totally ruined that for you", Hank said. He felt a hand on his face and seconds later found himself gazing into his boyfriend's eyes. "Hank, you didn't ruin it. I'd save you a million times over if I had to. You're my whole world, Hank, and losing you would mean heartbreak and sadness for me. I love you". Hank let his head fall on his boyfriend's chest and felt Niklas's arms go around him. "I love you too, Nicky", he muttered. He soon found himself getting tired and pushed himself off Niklas and went to his bag. He pulled out his sweat-shorts and t-shirt and went into the bathroom to change. He came out of the bathroom and walked back to where his boyfriend was still standing. "Bedtime", Niklas asked. Hank nodded and crawled onto the blowup bed, pulling the sheets up around him. He felt Niklas sitting on the edge of the bed next to him and felt a thumb brush across his hand. "Are you sure you're okay", Niklas asked. Hank nodded. "He didn't touch me. He just scared the crap out of me". "Good. Cause if he had touched you, he would've been dead". Hank smiled at how protective his boyfriend was of him. "You're a good one, Nicky". "I know. But that's why you love me". They sat in silence for a while, Niklas softly brushing his hand across Hank's face and his thumb running across Hank's fingers. Hank was near sleep when he rolled his eyes up at his boyfriend. "Nicky, can ya do me a favor", he asked. Niklas smiled, his thumb now brushing across Hank's wrist. "What?" "Make me oatmeal". Niklas laughed. "Of course, Hank. I'm always willing to make you oatmeal, especially cause I eat it four times a day". Hank's lips twitched into a smile and he closed his eyes. "I love you, Nicky", he whispered before drifting off to sleep. Niklas watched him for a minute or so before standing up, leaning over and pressing a kiss on Hank's forehead. "I love you, Hank, more than you know".


End file.
